kyoryugerfandomcom-20200216-history
Brave 47: The Great Counterattack! The Greatest Final Brave
is the forty-seventh and penultimate episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. It features the final appearances of Endolf and Dogold. Synopsis There are only five hours left to save the world. Torin does his best to defeat Debo Monsters in the Land of Darkness, but Zorima begin to escape and infest the Earth. Ramirez and Tessai decide to join him, as they have decided on two people to pass on their powers to, but who are they? And Utsusemimaru goes into battle one last time against Endolf and Dogold. Plot With only five hours left until the end of the world, the Kyoryugers transform as Endolf summons a horde of Zorima. Chaos and Endolf are about wipe out the Kyoryugers along with Dogold and Killborero when Tessai and Ramirez arrive and use a barrier to block. The two reveal that Torin is going to destroy the core of Deboth Hell and that they are going to help him. As Killborero enlarges to disrupt the barrier, the Spirit Rangers reveal their replacements who will carry their mantles in their stead: Yuko and Shinya with the former revealing to Nobuharu that she knew of her brother's actions as a Kyoryuger. With Doctor Ulshade leading the Zyudenryu to hold off Killborero, Yayoi arrives to upgrade the Victory and Maximum Zyudenchi with the Earth's Melody. Yuko, Shinya, Yoyoi, and Dantetsu assume their Kyoryuger forms to hold Chaos and the Zorima at bay while the main Kyoryugers and Minityra make their way to the Frozen Castle. As Ramirez and Tessai meet up with Torin in Deboth Hell, the main Kyoryugers find their transformation canceled by Deboth as Endolf and Dogold. Telling the others to leave, Utsusemimaru holds off the two Deboth Knights. But during the fight, tricking Endolf into letting his guard down, Dogold suddenly attacks to break the Resentful Knight's hold on him. Telling Utsusemimaru to help him, Dogold forms himself over the samurai to combine their Lightning Afterglow attacks to destroy Endolf. Once back to possessing his Cambrima, his armor heavily damaged, the dying Dogold tells Utsusemimaru to fight him so they can settle things here and now. Accepting his request, Utsusemimaru defeats Dogold but is mortally wounded in the process as he collapses. With Nobuharu holding off a horde of Zorima, and then Ian and Souji dealing with the fortress's last line of defense, Daigo and Amy use the Deinochasers to enter the Frozen Castle where another legion of Zorima waiting for them. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Zyudenchi *Core Kyoryugers - Victory **Kyoryu Red - Carnival, Deinochaser **Kyoryu Black - N/A **Kyoryu Blue - N/A **Kyoryu Green - N/A **Kyoryu Pink - Deinochaser *Extra Kyoryugers - Maximum **Kyoryu Gold - N/A **Kyoryu Cyan - N/A **Kyoryu Gray - N/A **Kyoryu Violet - Plezuon (Battle Mode) (by Doctor Ulshade) **Kyoryu Silver - N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 16, . *The very last "dance video" to Minna Atsumare! Kyoryuger was a special one featuring suit actor Kazuo Niibori and four red alumni: Masaru Shishido (Goro Hoshino/OhRed), Teruaki Ogawa (Sasuke/NinjaRed), Keiichi Wada (Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star/RyuuRanger) and Touta Tarumi (Jin/Red Flash) **While Shishido, Ogawa and Wada appeared in Gokaiger (Ogawa as his other role of Hyuuga/Black Knight II), this was the first appearance of Tarumi in any Sentai-related material since Flashman 's end. (even though all of the other Flashmen have had Sentai roles after the end of their series) *This episode features the main six Kyoryugers doing an out of suit role call. This is one of the few times this is done prior to the final episode; and the first time its done throughout the entire episode instead of at the same time. *Ian calls Souji by name as opposed to "Boy" for the first time. *This episode as well as the following are the only episodes in which every character that has ever been a Kyoryuger (save for D and the future Kyoryugers) appear together. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 12 features episodes 45-48: Brave 45: It Can't Be, Dad! Silver's End, Brave 46: Big Shout Out! The Attack of Tears and Love, Brave 47: The Great Counterattack! The Greatest Final Brave and Brave Final: Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 12.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 12, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 12.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 12, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢だいはんげき！さいだいさいごのブレイブ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢だいはんげき！さいだいさいごのブレイブ ｣ Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Written by Riku Sanjo